True Despair
by dragomeir
Summary: She was his everything, his reason for living. What happens when that reason disappears. The story of what happens when everything in life goes wrong. OOCness Oneshot


(A/N All right to those of you who have read my other fics you can tell from the summary that this one will be pretty different. Before I start though to those of you who have not watched or read Sword Art Online or ½ Prince I recommend it. Don't own anything.)

Soul Climbed the stairs of the hospital his face empty his eyes hollow. As he walked he could still feel the warmth leaving her body. He could still feel her last gentle touch, her last loving kiss, and could still hear her dying words. He walked slow and methodical remembering every moment with her. Every fight.

( Flashback: Soul's Point of View)

"Yes we got our 99th Kishin egg!" She cheered and rushed over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and enjoyed the moment not knowing how long it would last. " All that's left is the one witch soul. Hope your ready Soul."

… " Soul! Come on Stay with me! Stay with me!" I could feel the blood leaving my body, the pain of the cut across my chest, her tears falling against my face." I smiled and raised my hand up to brush the tears out of her eyes, " Don't cry, I'll be fine. It's only a scratch." " You idiot don't you get it you could die!?" I couldn't help myself, I chuckled at her remark, " I am not going to die I have to much left to do."

… " Witch Hunter!" I was swung hitting the werewolf and knocking it off the bridge. " We did it. We managed to defeat that abomination." With her piece said she passed out falling into my arms.

(End Flashback: Normal POV)

The memories brought a ghost of a smile to his face. She was always so worried about him, so afraid to show weakness. At that he actually did laugh at the cruel irony of it she thought she was to weak to protect him when in reality it was the exact opposite. Even in her last moments she tried to hide her pain from him. She smiled and laughed never once shedding a tear. He loved that about her it was one of the things that led him to asking her out and eventually… Yes he remembered it all.

(Flashback: Soul POV)

" Hey wait up I need to talk to you!" She stopped and faced me. At the time her emotions were hidden from me then again we had only known each other a couple months, " What do you want Soul?" Her voice held no animosity, no, if anything it held kindness, " I was wondering would you like to go out with me tonight?" She looked at me like I was stupid. The look was all the answer I needed, I turned around and started walking away. " where are you going aren't we supposed to go on a date?" She caught me off guard and I tripped. As I got up and looked at her I saw one of the first things that I fell in love with though I didn't know it then. Her smile. It was enough to brighten any day. " Yeah let's go." I took her hand and sped off with her in tow. We had dinner, saw a movie, and walked through the park. When I dropped her off at home I smiled thinking it went well. " I had great time Soul." " Really? Well then why don't we go on another date next week." I looked up not realizing I had been watching the ground. Her face showed no emotion. Just as I was about to leave she did something I didn't expect in the slightest. She kissed me, it was not deep or passionate but it sent chills down my spine. " Sure next Friday at seven." And with that she walked inside.

… We were walking through the park like our first date but this was completely different. I was twice as nervous, the sun was just setting, and we had more dates than I can count. I patted my pocket to make sure it was still there. We walked by the fountain and I stopped. She turned around and looked at me and she saw me on one knee. " This might be kind of sudden but I can't imagine my life without you. Some days the thought of you is the only thing that keeps me going. So I have to ask," I stopped to take a breath and look straight into her eyes, " Will you marry me?" I didn't even get a chance to worry about her answer she had tackled me to the floor and kissed me. However unlike the first kiss this one was filled with passion and love. " Yes! Yes! Yes!" We stayed together like that for what felt like hours. At that moment I knew we would be together forever.

( Flashback End)

I didn't know how wrong I was. Three months after we got married she got sick. The doctors said they had never seen anything like it. When she heard the news she didn't start crying or cursing the cruelty of the world. No she took my hand and told me we should make the most of the time we had. So we did we spent so many night out together on dates or together at home. We spent every moment we could together. Then she took a turn for the worst. We had to put her in a hospital and I stayed with her. Then it happened. She went critical and she hugged me and gave me one final kiss. She said her final words and then passed on. By then I had reached the roof. I kept walking and remembered her final words.

" I love you too Maka." As a lone tear slid down my face I took one step over the edge of the building.


End file.
